ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Broken Anthem of 10,000 Stars
A two-part medley composed by Circus P and sung by Vocaloid leader Hatsune Miku Lyrics Part 1: 10,000 Stars :Put on a mask and don a false identity :I'm broken down into my core :Blood dripping, head is splitting, :Words are falling free :I can't take anymore :One by one it's over, this silence can't get louder :Bolt my jaw shut and throw away, away, away the key :Just one second longer, :A speed run to game over :I am a fatality :I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing :I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard :Let me feel panic, panic, panic again :Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars :and I'll finally see 10,000 others just like me :Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely :Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity :Come on, come and be free :Come on, come and see :I'll cross my heart and swear I'll never be like that :With the tears seeping through the laughs :Blood dripping, guts are spilling :old fears come for me :How long can I last? :One by one it's over, this screaming can't get louder :Bolt my jaw shut and throw away, away, away the key :Just one second longer, A speed run to game over :I'm praying for serenity :I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing :I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard :Let me feel panic, panic, panic again :Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars :and I'll finally see 10,000 others just like me :Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely :Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity :Come on, come and be free :Come on, come and see :I'm holding onto, onto, onto nothing :I've begun crashing, crashing, crashing hard :Let me feel panic, panic, panic again :Set ablaze, I'll shine brighter than the stars :and I'll finally see 10,000 others just like me :Filling up the night sky, we'll never be lonely :Take me up where I can feel the zero gravity :Come on, Come and be free :Come on, Come and see :Make it a secret, think you can keep it? :I'm not okay and I'll never be the same :Let's make a surprise, set a date and time :Don't let them know :I won't say goodbye before I go Part 2: Our Broken Anthem :I am hopeless thrashing and crashing down :Screaming silence letting out no sound :Spilling my guts over and over again :I can feel solace sinking in :Here we go :I've cried, I've hoped, I've lied :The story's always the same :I am not okay, no way :So take me up higher :Become fire :Erase the pain that I know :Make me feel like I can start to let go I was crushed... broken into pieces... when the echoes of the 10,000 others... just like me, lit up my sky. :We are shining brighter and brighter :Pushing onward farther and farther :Shout out as one :Resound, and we will keep on :Fighting harder and harder :Hear us singing louder and louder :"We are not alone" in unison :I am obsolete, incomplete, a pity :Tears streaming, overflowing me :We will never be lonely :I am broken down, falling out, spinning 'round :A monster holding out to be :Together, together and free :Switch my heart inside out :I'm intergalactic now :Turn to the sky soaring :We are shining :We are.. :We are shining brighter and brighter :Pushing onward farther and farther :Shout out as one :Resound, and we will keep on :Fighting harder and harder :Hear us singing louder and louder :"We are not alone" in unison :I am obsolete, incomplete, a pity :Tears streaming, overflowing me :We will never be lonely :I am broken down, falling out, spinning 'round :A monster holding out to be :Together, together and free Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Music videos Category:MMD productions